


A High School Love Story

by Tolu_Hearts



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, NSFW Chapters, Paperhat - Freeform, Sadism, Violence, annoying demencia, black hat x flug, confusion with love, discovering sexuality, i'm a sinner, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolu_Hearts/pseuds/Tolu_Hearts
Summary: So Flug, Demencia and Black Hat all go to the same High School. Flug and Demencia is both first years and mostly in the same classes. Black Hat is a second year, and is one of the most popular guys at school. He's one of the best football players in the school and he have fangirls and admirres. Demencia is ofcourse his biggest fan, she have a big crush on him, in love if you could say, but she's too scared to talk to him, so she makes Flug do all kind of dumb things for her.The school is made so both humans and other worldly creatures go to it, in the same classes and clubs. There are both good and bad student's, like in all schools, and they will be encountered.Flug is the best scientist on the school even though he's only first year. Him and Demencia is best friends, she's his only friend, she makes him to all kind of stupid favors for her to make Black Hat notice her, but they never work. Instead one day, the exact opposite result happends.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfiction in general, so idk if it's good or not. But hope you enjoy nontheless!! :3

“Fluuuuug! Pleeeease!!~” Demencia looks at flug with the biggest eyes she could make. 

“I already told you **no** Demencia! I’m not doing another stupid thing just so you can get his attention! Why don’t you just talk to him?!” Flug is sick and tired of having to do all kind of favors for Demecia, just to get a guy noticing her. *She haven’t even ever talked to the guy!*  
“What was his name again? Blaik Ham?” 

“Black Hat! And i can’t just walk over to him and begin to talk! I don’t even know what to say!..” She looks at him with an offended expression. 

“What ever. What’s so special about him anyway? I still don’t get it.” Flug looks away from her and down on the machine he’s working on. 

“Oh where do i start?! He’s hot, amazing, cool, wonderful!-..” Demencia went on and on about praising Black Hat, with a still uninterested Flug, ~~sadly~~ listening to her blabbering. 

“Ok, ok, ok. Since he’s SO amazing.” He impersonated her to get her attention. “Then **why** don’t you just go talk to him?! And i don’t want to hear that I can’t it’s embarrassing shit again.” Flug looks at her waiting for an answer. Demencia just looks back at him and pouts angrily, she turns away from him and refuses to answer him. “Fiiiine, i’ll do it!” Flug sighs and throughs his arms in the air. Meanwhile Demencia jumps up from Flugs bed af runs over to give him a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu!!!~” Flug rolls his eyes and looks at the machine in front of him. *I’m gonna regret this..* 

Demencia jumps back to the bed and plumbs down, too excited to contain herself. “Ok! So here’s the plan!”  
Flug puts down the machine and turns around to face her.  
“So Black Hat’s last lecture is poetry, i know amazing right*!*, so while he’s packing his things, you and another one of my friends will stand by the door to his classroom and talk about how amazing and charming i am! Then he’ll get interested in this **mystery** girl and will want to know more about me!” 

“Really? That’s your amazing plan?” Flug looks unimpressed at her. 

“What?! It’s going to work, just wait!” She pouts at him again and looks away. Flug sighs and try to calm her down.  
“Ok fine. Who is this *friend* i’m going to do this mission with?” Demencia lit op, so excited that he would actually go with her plan. “Oh it’s pecky!”  
Flugs expression fell to misery. “Pecky..?” Pecky is like Demencia but much more energetic and loud, if that was even possible. *God please have mercy with me* 

Demencia jumps down from his bed and heads for the exit. Before walking out the door she yells “Meet me at the art building entrance at 2:45pm!” and left. 

Flug sat left behind on his chair with the machine


	2. Mission Active

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck with the mission Flug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fluggie is gonna start the mission! I wonder how it'll end for him~ *Smug face*

 

Flugs class ended a little earlier today since his teacher have a meeting, so he’s at the front of the art building a little early. While he waits for Pecky and Demencia he’s on his phone trying to pass the time.  _ *This plan of hers better work. I don’t know how long i can do these  _ **_**little**_ ** _ favors.* _ He looks op to see if they are anywhere in sight. They are not, a sigh can be heard from him, he closes his eyes to think. Suddenly he’s being attacked and laying on the ground. . 

 

“What the?!-” He opens his eyes to see Demencia  on top of him all excited. 

“Flug! Good your here!” She jumps off, of him to help him to his feet. 

“Well yeah. You said to meet you here before i could have a word said.” He looks unimpressed at her while rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, yes, yes! You remember the plan right?!” She keeps jumping up and down from excitement, not able to contain herself. 

“Yes, i remember the pla-” 

“Dem!!” Pecky comes running over to her interrupting Flug. 

“Pecky! Thanks for helping me!” 

“You know i’d to  ****anything**** for you!” After they hug Demencia explains the plan once more and sends Flug and Pecky on their mission, while she watches from afar. 

  
  


On the way to Black Hat’s classroom Pecky kept talking and talking.. And talking.  _ *Well she won’t have a problem with coming with things to say about Demencia, she’s a natural.* _ Flug thought about what to say. He isn’t the best chatter, especially when it comes to things like this.  _ *I have no idea what to say..* _ He stares out into nothing ,then asks Pecky what he should say. 

 

“Well just say that she’s a great and fun girl! Stuff like that.” She smiles to him and he smiles back. 

“Sure.. Thanks.” It didn’t help much to what he should say. He had that sentence though, but nothing else. 

 

Almost at the classroom Flug begins to get nervios.  _ *What do i say? What if i fuck it up? Demencia’s gonna make me do more favors for her if this doesn't work!* _ Flug gets pulled out of his thoughts as the bell rings and the hall gets flooded with students. 

They see Black Hat’s classroom door open and begin to hurry. Because of the noise the other students made they had to talk loud. 

 

“Demencia is just such a sweet and fun girl!” Pecky begins to talk.  _ *Shit, she took the only thing i had!* _ Flug thought hard on what to say. The only thing that came out was “Y-yeah!”  

 

“She’s just the real deal! A real good catch!” Pecky keeps coming, while Flug’s lost in what to say. Everytime he tries to say something he begins to stutter. Trying to think hard about what to say ends up with him not looking where he’s walking and bumps into a guy. 

 

The guy looks angrily at Flug and pushes him into another person, then keeps walking and doesn't even look back. 

 

Flug turns around to apologise to the person he was pushed into, but when he saw who it was he lost the words. 

Looking up is Black hat staring down at him. Flug have never really seen Black Hat before, only from far away with Demencia. She have shown him some pictures of Black Hat, but Flug didn’t care so he didn’t look at them. So this is the first time he’d ever really seen Black Hat op close. And  ****boy**** was he all that Demencia had said. 

Tall, handsome, fierce looking, sexy-  _ *Wait, did i just think that?* _

 

Realizing he have just been staring at Black Hat, he tries to apologize but the words won’t really come out, which makes him stutter again. 

“I-i’m s-sorry-! I was j-just- u-um.. J-just, uh..-” 

 

Black Hat keeps looking down at the flustered Flug, who’s desperately trying to apologize, his face turns into a smirk,  _ *a sexy as hell smirk* _ , and then leaves. 

 

Flug stood silent, with a burning red face, not knowing what to do, nor say. 


	3. A Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission backfired, and Flug don't wanna do these stupid favors for her anymore, though, he don't really have a choise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demencia is hella lucky to have a friend like Flug. What she makes him do man, geeze.

Demencia’s annoyed her  _ “amazing” _ plan didn’t work out, and as flug had foretold she wanted him to do something else for her. 

 

“Dem you said that time would be the last.” He looks at her with faint defeat in his eyes. 

“Nooo.~ I didn’t say that, you just thought that would be the last time!” Her big eyes and grin on her face wasn’t helping on the situation. Flug couldn’t say no to that face and she knew it! 

He rolls his eyes and looks at her with tired eyes. “So what’s the plan?” 

 

“You’ll do it?!” She flickered op with the biggest smile ever. “I didn’t say i’ll do it, only asked what the plan was.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! Well, after all the stalking i’ve done i found out that Black Hat likes this weird candy stuff that the shop sometimes have. And i wan’t  ****you**** to put it in his locker!” She pointed her finger right in Flug’s face. 

 

“Why don’t you just do it yourself? It’s so easy to do, just wait till he’s gone and to it.” He didn’t understand why she couldn’t just do this simple little thing herself.  _ *I mean it’s not that hard at all!* _

 

“I’m glad you see it that way! Then it shouldn't be that hard for you, now should it?~” Her grin grows even bigger and once again, before Flug could get a word to say to this, she runs out the door leaving the gift on the table. 

“Demencia!- aaand she’s gone..” Flug looks at the box with wonder.  _ *What is this? I’ve never seen this brand before.* _ Having looked at it for some time he shrugs and puts the box down, then decides to head to bed and get some sleep. 

  
  


Flug’s in his math class with the gift to Black Hat in his bag. He’s one of the firsts to finish the assigned work, as always, so he takes out his phone and texts Demencia. 

 

Flug: “Which locker is Black Hat’s?” 

Dem: “So you’re gonna do it!?” 

Flug: “Well you kinda gave me no choice.” 

Flug: “Again.. -.-” 

Dem: “:3” 

Flug: “Do not use that emoji -_-” 

Dem: “>:3” 

Dem: “anyways it’s locker 35B ;3” 

 

_ *I swear this girl..!* _ Flug sighs then looks op and out the window to the hall. He watches as some of the students passed by now and then. Some tall some small, some human some other worldly. Flug’s a normal human with no powers other than his big brain. Demencia have these Lizard like powers that she got from a failed chemistry project that she did with Flug once. 

Black Hat on the other hand is a demon. One of the strongest creatures in the school, if not the strongest. 

 

Many fancies him and/or looks up to him. Demencia was one of his fangirls.  _ *Yeah, “one of them”. she’s definitely not the only one. But probably the craziest, with stalking him and everything.* _

The bell rings and the class packs their stuff. Flug waits a little before he leaves the classroom, he knows the halls are filled with students right now. 

 

When he sees the hall have settled down a bit he decides to head to Black Hat’s locker. On the way he have his eyes open for him or his football friends. 

He doesn't want Black Hat, or anyone else, to know that he dropped this stupid gift of to him from Demencia. 

He gets to the locker and Black Hat is nowhere to be seen, he drops of the gift and hurries of. He then takes his phone out and texts Demencia. 

 

Flug: “Done.” 

Dem: “Thanks Fluggieee!~” 

Flug: “You owe me one!” 

Dem: “Yeah, yeah! :3” 


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Flug does the favor for Demencia, but what he doesn't know is that someone saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what really so say here, so i'll say it at the end ;3

 

The club activities is almost over, though Flug isn’t going anywhere. He wants to get the machine he’s been working on done today.  _ *Demencia’s properly done with the cheerleading club. With all the energy that girl have, it was the best club option.* _ Flug gets some of the last parts and tools to finish his machine. 

After about a half an hour it only needed some more screws and bolts to be done. 

 

“Almost done.” After then 5 minutes it was complete. “Hah.. Finely. Now let’s see if it works.” 

He walked over to one of the cabinets to get a power source. Some weird sounds comes from the hall. “Hello?” He turns around to look if anybody’s there. He didn’t see anyone or get an answer so he just ignored it.  _ *The science lab’s still open for students to work in, so it wouldn’t surprise me if someone stayed a little late like me* _

He finds the power source and walks back to the table with his machine on it. 

 

Flug’s back faces the door to the room, so he doesn't notice the person standing there and observing him. 

  
  


He have this strange feeling that he can’t explain where comes from, but decided to ignore it since his work is more important. 

He links the machine to the power source and turns it on. Lights and gnists begin to come from the strange device before him. “It works.. It works!” 

 

“What are you working on there?” A dark voice from behind him began to speak suddenly. Flug Jumps a little by the sudden voice behind him. 

He turns around to see Black Hat in the doorway. “B-black H-hat-? W-what- Why d-did- A-ah...-” 

Flug frose.  _ *What is he doing here!? He doesn’t have science or anything, what does he want  _ **_**here**_ ** _?* _ Flug realizes he’d been staring and tried to come with something to say instead of the awkward silence. 

“C-can i he-help with- uh! Y-you?” Black Hat stared at him not saying anything. 

Just, observing him. 

 

“U-umm..” Flug began fidgeting with his lab coat not really knowing what to do. A sound could be heard from the table behind him.  _ *Shit i forgot about the machine!* _ He turns around fast and turns it of. “Phew.. that could have gone wrong.” 

 

“What kind of device is it?” Flug flinched at the sound of Black Hat’s voice speaking again. 

He turns around to face him. Black Hat looks at him, waiting for an answer. “U-umm.. I-it’s a travel size l-lightshow..” 

Black Hat walks closer for a better look at the machine, he stares at the strange device on the table, then at Flug. He can feel his face turning slightly hot.  _ *Oh god, please don’t tell i’m blushing.. There’s not even a reason to!* _ Thankfully he have his bag over his head to hide his face. 

 

“So w-why are y-you here?” Flug finally managed to say. 

 

Black Hat keeps staring at him not saying a word. Then he puts a box on the table next to them and looks at Flug again. 

_ *Demencia’s gift! But why did he- “!” I no…* _ Flug looks nervously at Black Hat, not able to say a word. 

“I saw you put it in my locker.”  _ *Shiiiiit! He saw me!?* _ “How’d you know it’s my favorite?~” Black Hat gave him a little smirk with a hint of amusement in it. 

 

It feels like he was shaking from the confrontation he got from Black Hat. 

“I-i- U-umm-! I d-didn't- I mean- I  _ *did* _ b-but it w-wasn’t from m-m-me! I-i ah-..” Flug tries to find something as a distraction.  _ *Oh god, why wasn’t it a teleport gun i had been working on?!* _

 

Black Hat bows a little so they’re standing face to face, giving Flug a flirty smirk. Flug freaks out inside of himself.  _ *What is he doing?! Why is he so close?!! What do i do?!?* _

 

Black Hat whispers something in his ear and disappears in a smoky mist. 

“Thanks for the gift.~” 

 

Flug stands left completely burning hot red. Again.  _ *What just happened..?* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a day, huh? I wonder what little Fluggie boy's thoughts are right now~


	5. Avoidness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is completely flustered and imbarresed from Black Hat's confrontation, so he decides to avoid him. It does work though! But only in a limeted time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't explain how much i love how this story is going -w-

 

Some days have passed after Black Hat’s confrontation with Flug in the science building. They have stumbled into each other a couple of times, where Black Hat had given him a flirty smirk or blink. It made Flug flush everytime, nobody noticed because of his bag, but Black Hat knew. 

 

Flug feels like he should tell her that the plan backfired, but it’s just too embarrassing! He decides to keep it in and avoid Black Hat as much as possible.  _ *I don’t want to hurt Dem. A-and Black Hat is just teasing me a-anyways, so!* _

Flug keeps reminding himself this. “ _ Guys are always just jerks! They have alway picked on me since i was small!..” _ Flug looks up and realizes he’s just been sitting in class staring at his table while everyone else had gone for lunch. 

 

He gets his stuff and walks out in the hall. The hall is pretty much empty, with only few people there. 

He wants to set of his bag in his locker before going outside to eat his lunch. He likes sitting outside in the summer, getting the sun on his skin and watching the birds fly by.  _ *Plus, people are out playing sports or hanging with friends. But i found a place where i can be all alone.* _

 

He turns the corner to take a shortcut to his locker and sees Black Hat. They make eye contact. Before Black Hat can do anything Flug takes of in the opposite direction and don’t look back. 

_ *I said to avoid him, and that’s what i’ll do!* _ He keeps walking and gets to his locker. 

  
  
  


Flug keeps avoiding Black Hat in the next two days. When he sees him he walks the opposite direction, when he runs into him in the hall he looks away and keeps walking, pretending nothing happened. 

He doesn’t even look at Black Hat’s face, just runs of. Flug’s tactic seems to work, but for how long? He don’t think about it and keeps doing it. 

 

Flug and Demencia has gym, Flug’s least favorite lekture. He’s not really the sporty type “not like Black Hat” as Demencia says. Class B, C and E have gym together, unfortunately for Flug, Black Hat’s in class C. 

Today they can choose between football, dodgeball, tennis or socker. Flug lets out a sigh of relief.  _ *He’ll take football for sure.* _ Demencia takes Flugs arm and tells the gym teacher that he and her will be on dodgeball. She nods and tells them to go into the smaller gym. Demencia almost drags Flug over the floor from how fast he runs. 

 

“Demencia slow down!” Flug tries to get her to release him but fails. They come into the second gym, Demenica pulls Flug to his feet. 

“Thanks.” He says annoyed while brushing himself of from dust. 

Demencia begins to poke him, eager to get his attention. “What?” He looks at her even more annoyed, her eyes was heart shaped while she was pointing and someone. Flug rolls his eyes and looks, right when he sees who she is talking about his stomach drops.  _ *Shit..!* _ Black Hat entered the room. 

 

“Omg Flug! We’re going to play dodgeball with him! Can you believe it?!” While Demencia was freaking out Flug was dying a slow miserable death inside himself.  _ *Whyyyyyyy?! T^T He were supposed to choose football! Why did he take dodgebaaaal?!* _ Slowly dying inside Flug was pulled closer to Demencia so she could whisper her plan in his ear. 

“I’m gonna show him my awesome dodgeball skills and then he will fall in love with me!! I got this!” Her face was full of determination, Flug glances over at Black Hat and sees him staring at them.  _ *oh shit! Don’t look, don’t look, doooon’t look!” _ He could feel his face all hot and red. 

 

“Jeez Flug. We haven’t even started and you’re already sweaty?!” She kindly jokes and laughs at him. He gives her a nervios nod in response. He don’t dare looking over at Black Hat again.  _ *He’s probably pissed off from me ignoring him and avoiding him the past days. Fuuuuck, what do i do?!* _

Before he can have another thought the teacher was putting the student in 4 teams. Flug and Demencia on one of them and Black Hat on the other. 

 

Flugs team and Black Hat’s team are against each other first. Flug is doing his best to avoid eye contact with Black Hat, but it’s pretty hard since he keeps staring at Flug. 

“And, BEGIN!” The teacher blows her whistle and the game have started. Demencia is jumping around trying to play super cool, until she gets the ball right in the face. 

 

“Aww, come on!” She walks of the course and over to the side with the other dead students. It’s five against Black Hat and one other guy. Through the game Black Hat have been after Flug quit allot, the other guy though killed everyone on the opposite team. One player dies, then another, and ends with only being Flug left. 

The reason why Flug’s so good at dodging the ball is probably because others have thrown things after him alot when he was little, so he had a lot of experience. 

 

The guy on Black Hat’s team is beginning to get furious with not being able to hit Flug. By anger he just throws the ball which leads to Flug getting it and using advantage of the guy, with his back faced him. Flug throws the ball and hits him. The guy stops and turns around, giving Flug a stare that says “You shouldn’t have done that”. Oh Flug was in for it later. 

Black Hat takes the ball and hits Flug with it. The teacher blows her whistle and the game is over. 

 

Next was the two other teams playing. Demencia complained about how unfair the game was because she lost. 

“It’s not fair! I should have won and shown Black Hat How awesome i am!” She pouts her face. 

“If you should win then that means you have to hit Black Hat. Do you really want to do that?” Flug teases her with a smirk on his face. “* _ Gasp* _ You’re right! Then i’m glad i lost! I don’t want to hit Blackie and his perfect face! <3” 

Flug rolls his eyes. 

“You know what?” 

“What??” Demencia looks qurios at him. “You’re not just one of Black Hat’s fan girls. You’re the craziest! And that says something.” He smiles and blinks at her while she laughs at him and gives him a little punch on the shoulder. 

Behind them though is Black Hat watching them talk. A little smile spreads on his face while he looks away and at the game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Guess Black Hat is sick of being ignored and avoided, so he decided to do something about it!


	6. Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So WARNING! This chapter contains violence, like i tagget, and it won't be pretty.

All the teams is suppose to play each other, the only team left to play is Black Hat’s and team 3.   
Flug have been watching him play, **he’s good**. He’s strong, so the balls flies fast through the air and hits its target. Flug takes himself staring at him a couple of times. *He’s too attractive.. Wait what?-!* He blinks a couple of times, surprised at his own thought. *Did i really just think that?!- … He does have a great body though..* Flug begins to flush. He’s beginning to see what Demencia mean about him being hot more and more. And it isn’t a good sign. *NOoooo! Stop it >:l You are straight. Straaaaigt!”   
But it doesn’t help, Flug just can’t stop staring. Demencia saw him staring, but can’t see on what or who. 

“What’ya staring so intensely at Flug?” Lowering her head next to flug trying to figure out what he was staring at.   
“Wha- I-i-i was j-just uuuuuh..” *Think Flug! What where you staring at? What?!*   
“Uhhhhh.. The girl from the other team!” He didn’t even think when he said it and he regrets it already.   
“Really?! Who?!?” Demencia gets all excited to know who Flug might be interested in. 

“I-it’s not important- I was j-just observing her and her friends. To uuuh.. Maybe be more social..?” He cringes at his own words. *Oh god i’m so lame.* He chuckles at himself

 

Demencia gasp loudly. “Oh that’s a good idea! You should really get more social Flugie!~” He give her a shy smile.   
“Yeah, maybe. And don’t call me that.” He looks back at Black Hat, their eyes meet. Flug begins to flush again, Black Hat sees it, and blinks to him. *D-did he just? N-no, no! H-he didn’t- It was just my imagination it!.. Right?” 

 

Gym is over, Flug and Demencia parts their separate ways, having different classes and all. Flug checks the time. “2:03 pm, plenty of time till my next class.” He decides to take the long way to class now when he have the time. *There’s less people there.* What he don’t know though, is that someone is following him. 

There’s no people in the hall’s right now, which Flug enjoys. He doesn’t like when the halls, or in general places, is crowded. So he enjoys when there’s no people. 

“Hey.” Flug almost drops his gym bag at the sudden voice right behind him. He turns around to see Black Hat standing there. He doesn’t say a word, he don’t even know what to say.   
“Not gonna run away again are we?~” He has a confident grin on his face while looking down at Flug, towering over him.   
“U-uhh. I-i-i-i ahh- umm.. I d-didn’t-! I-i uuh..” Flug can’t moster any words, it’s mostly just sounds that escapes his mouth.   
“There, there. No need to be nervios.~ I just wanna talk. So, why have you been avoiding me?” Black Hat has this serious but also teasing expression on his face, with a big confident grin finishing it all of. 

“W-well i- Umm..” *Oooooh shit. Ooooh no! What do i do?!* Flug tries to sneak away be walking backwards but Black Hat notice immediately and captures him between him, his arms and the wall. “Nowhere to run. Now spit it. Why have you been avoiding me?” 

Flug’s trapped and have nowhere to escape. The halls is empty so no help there. *He have thought this through..*   
“I-i didn't want y-you to get the w-wrong idea..” Flug don’t want to look Black Hat in the eyes, but he makes him. His expression turns softer and more intimedating ~~sexy~~. He leans his head closer to Flug and whispers in his ear. 

“Wrong idea about what?~” Black Hat’s voice is low, Flug gets chills all up his spine from the air coming from his mouth. *Fuck.. How do i get out of this?* Flug can feel Black Hat’s breath on his neck, it’s hot. He takes a shaky breath. *Breathe. Relax..*   
“M-me l-l-liking y-you..” Flug tries to steady his breathing, it doesn’t really work. Black Hat leans away from him giving him a sexy as hell grin. “If you say so, Flug.~” He takes a step back from Flug, then walks away.   
Flug’s standing completely still, not having registreret what had just happened. *How does he know my name?..* 

He hears the first bell ringing and begins to run to his class. *I cannot be late because of this!* He reached his classroom and takes a seat furthest in the back. He usually sits in the front, but he had to calm himself down. “Stupid Black Hat..” He takes some few long breaths to calm himself.   
“Well that’s not very nice to say.~” Which doesn’t work. Flug almost chokes on his own breath.   
“W-wha-! Where did-? Why are you-?” It hits Flug that this class was based on students from all the classes. *Oooooh no.. //O-O//*   
“So happy to see me, you almost choke? How cute.~” He looks at flug with a smug grin plastered on his face. 

“W-wha-?! No i ju-!” The second bell rings and class is starting. Flug looks away and takes his things out. He didn’t know Black Hat were in his class, well, he didn’t even know how he really looked like before a week ago.   
Flug can’t concentrate, he felt like Black Hat is observing him. Which he is. 

“Alright you’ll work in groups this lesson, so find a partner. **No** one works alone.” The teacher looks at Flug at the last part. *Great..* Flug looks around the room. *Everyone have a partner except- Oh you gotta be kidding me..!* Black Hat’s sitting back in his chair grinning.   
“D-do you wanna-” “Sure.~” Black Hat interrupts him and gets closer. Flug could feel the heat coming from him, it vibrants on his skin. He blushes, he tries to talk to Black Hat. 

“S-so, do you k-know what to d-do?” Black Hat looks at him. “Do i look like an idiot?” Flug flinche at his words. “N-no! That wasn’t what i said!” Black Hat grins and laughs a little.   
“You’re cute when you’re blushing.~” Flug’s face turns completely red. *How does he know?! He shouldn’t be able to know with my bag on-! Wait.. Have he known this entire time?!* Flug stares at the papers in front of them.   
“Y-you got the wrong-idea..” Black Hat moves closer. “Then why did you give me that gift?~” Flug looks the opposite direction of where Black Hat is. “I-i told y-you i did it for a f-friend!..”   
Black Hat stares at Flug, trying to get eye contact. “That doesn’t explain why you stared at me in gym class.~” *I’m fucked. Completely fucked, and it’s my own fucking fault! God dammit! //-.-//* 

Flug didn’t answer, the flush was spreading further down his body to his neck and arms.   
“How far are you in solving the problem?” Flug’s head jumps up when the teacher suddenly stands beside them. “Wharh-! I- We-! Uuuuh..!” “We’re almost done.” Black Hat says smoothly. “Good, keep working.” The teacher walks over to some of the other students. Flug lets out a sigh. “Damn that was close..” “Correct~” Flugs eyes widens. *He fucking hears everything!* Black Hat lets out a snicker and takes the paper in front of them. “Ok, let’s actually do some work now shall we?” He grins looking at the papers. “Y-yeah..” 

 

Flug’s on his way back to his dorm. He have a strange feeling of being followed, though he don’t see anyone when he looks back. He wants to talk with Demencia about Black Hat but he don’t know what to say. *How do i tell my best, and only, friend that it feel like this around the guy she loves? I don’t know what these feelings mean, they come everytime i’m near him.. I want to talk to her about it, but i feel like i can’t..* Flug’s in his own mind, not noticing his surroundings. 

He feels a yank in his arm and the next thing he knows is that he’s laying on the ground.   
It was the guy on Black Hat’s team from gym class. His face was furrius, you should think he’s going to murder Flug. Which he maybe is. 

Flug tries crawling backwards away, but the guy kicks him before he gets far. “You disrespected me in gym class. You shoulda just have died! But no, you wanted to embarrass me infront of everyone!”   
There’s pure rage in his eyes. *I’m going to die.* “I-i’m s-s-sorry-! I d-dign’t m-mean t-t-to! I-i was j-just playing the g-game, please don’t hurt me!”   
The guy kicks Flug in the stomach so he begins coughing up blood. “I don’t lose to losers like you!” He bows down making eye contact with Flug. “I’m going to make you regret putting up with me!!” 

He lifts Flug up from the ground by the collar. Flug’s terrified. *I was just playing the game! Why is he so furrios from losing?!* “I-i’m sorry, o-ok! I promise i won’t ever do it again!”  
Tears began rolling down his cheeks. “I’m s-sorry.. I-i didn’t-…” Flug was frustrated, trapped, scared. 

“Are you fucking crying! What are you, a cry baby?! I’ll shut you up!!” He punches Flug several times once more, blood begins to drip down his head and mouth. The guy laughs and throws him to the ground.   
“I’ll make you unable to ever walk again!” He takes some steps towards Flug, but stops when a voice is heard from behind him. 

“HEY!!” The guy looks back and his face drops. “Shit..!” Black Hat stands behind him, his expression the same as always, with a hint of pissed off though.   
“So.. Let me get this straight. You decided to nearly kill this boy, because of a dodgeball game?” Black Hat looks at the guy with eyes that says *unbelievable. Just unbelievable..* “T-this doesn’t involve you-!” 

Flug uses the little power he has left in his fragile body to look up at Black Hat. *What is he doing here..? Why is…* His head drops from exhaustion and the bloodloss “Black Hat…” The words berably comes out.   
Because of Black Hat’s super hearing he hears Flug calling his name, and something sets of inside of him. A deep and dangerous growl can be heard coming from him.  
“You.. Will **reGRET** EVER TOUCHING HIM!” Black Hat turns into a horrific monster attacking the guy who had hurt Flug.   
Flug’s vision turns black. The darkness begins to surround him. He feels cold. 

“*Black.. Hat…*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i end it here to make you suffer >:3 I am evil yes i am aware~


	7. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug wakes up in an unknown place, with his body in pain.

 

Flug can’t move his body, it feels numb. He slowly open his eyes, he sees a black sealing.  _ *So i’m inside..* _ He turns his head to look at the room he’s in. The walls have a hat like pattern with a red carpet on the floor and beautiful looking furniture. He tries to move so he can sit up but fails. 

“Ow..”  _ *...So someone took me to this place while i was unconscious. But who though?  I don’t recognize the place* _

 

Flug looks at all the details in the room, trying to figure out who it is that took him here.  _ *Hat pattern walls, red carpet, very nice furniture.* _ He knows it can’t be Demencia, since her dorm is based on bright neon colors and posters of hot guys. He thinks of the night before of what happened.  _ *The guy came after me and began to beat me up.. And then..-!* _ It hits him and the blush returns. _ *This.. T-this is Black Hat’s place!..* _

 

He gets back feeling in his body, and sits up.  _ *D-did he c-carry me here?!* _ Flug’s face turns hot red, he takes his hand up to his head to reassure it isn’t visible cause of the bag. But it isn’t there. “!- My bag!” 

He looks around panicky for it.  _ *D-did he take m-my bag off!?* _ He glances behind him at the bed and sees the bag laying there a little crumbled. “It.. It just fell of while i was asleep..?” He lets out a deep sigh.  _ *Thank god..* _

 

He hears the sound of the door opening, and grabs his bag to pull over his head. Unfortunately, because of the hurry he takes it on backwards.  _ *Oh goddammit!* _

 

Black Hat enters the room, seeing Flug with his bag on backwards. He smirks trying to hold in a chuckle. “Is that a new fashion trent?” He indicates to the bag on Flugs head. Flug hurries fixing the bag so it’s sits correctly. He looks down with his face still still burning red. 

Black Hat lets out a snicker. “How are you feeling? You obtained several punches, you were quit injured.” Flug’s eyes widens of realisation.  _ *That’s right! I should have inder bleedings right now!* _ He looks at Black Hat with a questioning look. 

“I should have bled to death. How come i haven’t?” Black Hat gently smirks. “Oh. I fixed you up.~” 

 

Flug pinches his eyes. “How?” Black Hat lets out a ~~relieved~~ sigh. “Healing powers. You have heard about it, correct?” He teases him. 

“Of course i have.!” He fell right in his trap. 

 

Flug isn’t going to ask how he got here. It’s logical so why should he. Besides, it was embarrassing thinking about Black Hat carrying him here. 

 

“You have yet to answer my question.” Black Hat steps closer to the bed which Flug is on. He looks away, not wanting to look Black Hat in the eyes. 

“I-i’m fine..” Black Hat have a disapproving look in his eyes. “You should look someone who addresses you in the eyes.” He sits down on the chair near Flug and crosses his legs. He stares at Flug waiting for him to make eye contact. 

 

Flug sighs and bows under to Black Hat, looking him in the eyes. “I’im.. fine.” Black Hat leans forward. “Emotionally?” Flug looks away again, considering what to answer. “I.. I-i don’t know…” 

Black Hat sighs, leaning back again. “Talk.” Flug looks at him with a confused expression. “W-what?” “Tell me what is on your mind.” Flug widens his eyes at the demand.  _ *I-i can’t possibly do that! I can’t even talk with Dem about Black Hat, so how am i going to talk with Black Hat, about  _ **_**Black Hat**_ ** _!* _

 

“I-i can’t..”  He looks away while saying it, not daring to look at Black Hat. He’d heard from Demencia how short tempered he can be. 

Black Hat aren’t saying a word, just looking at Flug. Waiting for his answer. There’s complete silence. They sit like this for a couple of minutes.  _ *He isn’t giving in.. Why do he even want to talk about me feelings?! I don’t even understand them myself!.. Besides! It’s him who’s the problem!* _

 

Black Hat continues to stare at him. Which makes Flug nervios.  _ *Fine! If he wants to talk so badly, then we’ll talk!!* _

“I don’t understand my feeling ok..?!” Black Hat could hear the irritation and confusion in his voice. “How do you mean?” 

 

“Why do you even care?! I don’t even know you.” Flug looks at Black Hat with an annoyed expression. “And ****you**** don’t know me.” Black Hat stares right back at him, considering what to say. 

“You are correct. I do not know you. But i know that you have been avoiding me after i confronted you about the gift, and i see you blushing under that bag of yours frequently.” 

 

Flug’s face turns hot red again. “And what if i am?!” Flug’s betting pissed, really pissed, he stands up to walk around the room to let out some steam. 

“I don’t even know what’s happening to me! My feeling is confusing me! My thoughts are confusing me! **You** are confusing me!!” Flug stops up pointing at Black Hat. “Every time i’m around you i feel weird! Have you done something to me?! Putted me under a spell?!?” Flug’s losing his temper, while talking without thinking. He begins to walk around again. 

 

“I can’t even talk to my best, and only, friend about it because she have the hots for you! Then i’m attacked by this guy from gym because i beat him in dodgeball?!” 

Black Hat sits and listens to what Flug have to say. Making sure not to interrupting, just letting him get it all out. 

“Everything is just so confusing! I don’t know what to do! I don’t even know what to think anymore! Am i losing my mind?!” Black Hat gets up from his seat and walks towards him. Flug doesn’t see a thing over his rage, and just continues walking in circles. 

 

“And what do i say to Demencia?! Do i even tell her?!-” Without noticing, Black Hat had come over to Flug, grabbed him and begin kissing him. 

At first Flug is surprised, not knowing how to react. Though as the kiss continues he falls deeper and deeper into it. The kiss is deep. Passionate. Black Hat’s lips are warm and soft against his own. His eyes are closed. He doesn’t think, doesn’t move, only lets Black Hat kiss him.  _ *Why am i just letting this happen..? Why aren’t i moving?.. Why does this feel so.. right..?..* _ His mind is cloudy. He doesn’t want the kiss to end, it feels too good. Not knowing when, Flug had begun kissing Black Hat back. 

His tongue is slick and demanding of Flugs mouth. Like having waited for this in centuries. 

 

Black Hat parts the kiss A low whine like sound comes from Flug at the loss of the kiss. Black Hat looks him in the eyes while having a satisfied smirk on his face. “You’re hot when you’re pissed.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUH!!! Damn!! Well that's something! ;D


	8. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia got this amazing plan of her, Flug, Pecky and Black Hat go out, "on a double date" which Flug will not call it, but gives in to her request. He asks Black Hat if he want to join. And he accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a really long one. You are warned ;P

 

Flug and Demencia is in her dorm talking. They get to the Black Hat topic, as always, and Demenica blabers on about him. She suddenly jumps like she got an idea. “By the way! I’ve seen you and Blackie talk! Are you friends??” Flug blushes, taking his hand up to his neck not really knowing what to say. “Umm.. I think so?” Demencia lights op with joy. “Great! Then ask him to go on a double date!” Flug’s face drops in shock. “D-double d-date..?” She smiles at him and pokes his shoulder. “Yeah! Me and Black Hat and you and Pecky!” 

Flug looks at her with unbelieve and disgust. “No! No way! I am not going on a date with pecky, no double date!” Demencia looks at him with her  _ *you can’t say no to this* _ face. “Pleaseee?~” Flug looks at her with blank eyes. “No.” She sigh and bows under to him. “Fiiiine.. Then we’ll just hang out! All four of us!” Flug sigh.  _ *I’m not getting out of this in any way.* _ “Fine. I’ll ask him..” Flug knows he’s going to regret this, but when Demencia want something, she won’t give up before she has it. 

 

“Yay! I can’t wait to tell Pecky!! On friday then!” First Flug doesn’t care, until he remembers that friday is the next day. “What?! But that’s tomorrow!” Demencia grins at him. “I know! I don’t wanna wait forever to hang out! Especially when Black Hat’s there.~~” 

She gets up, pulls Flug to his feet and then over to the door to push him out. “See you tomorrow!” Flug doesn’t register what’s happening before it’s too late. “Dem, you can’t just-!” And she slams the door in his face. “Why does she  ****always**** do that.” He sighs and begin walking to his dorm. 

 

-

 

Flug sits in class looking out of the window. He’s thinking about what to do with Demencia’s request.  _ *What do i say? “Hey Black Hat! My friend Demencia wants to hang out you, me, her and her friend. What do you say? Wanna join?!” I would sound like a complete idiot! I’m just glad i talked her out of the double date..* _ Flug looks annoyed out the window. 

The teacher says his name in class and he flinches back to reality. “W-what?” The teacher looks at him with a blank look. “What is the answer to nr. 5?” Flug looks at the question and figure it out in a second. “I-it’s 36.” “Correct, attention on the class Flug.” Flug nods and turns his attention back on the lecture. Most of it anyway. 

 

-

 

Flug is standing at his locker. He’s putting some of the books he isn’t gonna use the rest of the day in. He sighs closing the locker while having closes eyes. Black Hat stands right behind it greeting Flug with a flirty expression. “Greetings Flug.~” 

Flug flinches of the sudden appearance of him. “U-um, h-h-hey.” Flug stand awkwardly fidgeting with his shirt.  _ *Should i ask him if he wants to hang out? Or just tell Demenica he said no?.. No she’ll find out. I don’t really have a choice her, do i?* _ He sighs. 

“H-hey Black Hat. My friend a-asked me to a-ask if you’d like to hang out after school..” Black Hat grins at him while leaning closer. “Oh?~ And whom will be joining?” Flug’s face turns a rose color. “J-just you, me, my friend a-and her friend.” Black Hat leans even closer. “And what are we going to be doing at this  _ *hanging out* _ ?~”

Flug’s face grows even darker. “I-i d-don’t know.. It’s my friend w-who’s planning it.” Black Hat leans back again, still having a smug face. 

“I will be looking forward to it.~” He turns around and walks away, turning into his signature mist on the way. 

 

Flug stand still for a little. He then takes his bag and heads to his next class. On the way there he thinks back on the day where him and Black Hat kissed.  _ *W-what did it mean..? A-are we a t-thing know? N-no-! W-we’re both guys! … B-but, it felt so right.. Does this mean i-i like h-him? Do h-he like m-me?? A-are we j-just friends or together??? Do i  _ **_**want**_ ** _ to be with him? Argh- I-i don’t know! I’m j-just… so confused..*  _

 

He reaches the classroom. There’s only a few people there. He walks inside and takes a seat in the back. He can feel he’s not going to be able to concentrate that much this lecture. A sigh escapes his mouth, the rest of the students enters and the class starts. 

 

-

 

Before Flug know it, the school day is over. All classes have ended, and everyone is heading to their dorm, station to go home or going out with friends. For once Flug isn’t going to just go straight home after school, since Demencia demanded to hang out with him and Black Hat. 

He waited at the meeting place as they agreed on. 

 

He sees two bouncing creatures coming towards him. It’s Demencia and Pecky. He sighed, a small smile creeps onto his lips as waved to them. 

“Fluuuuuug!! Is Black Hat here yet?! Where is he????” Demencia only thought about meeting Black Hat, she probably had all day. “I don’t know where he is. I asked and he accepted so he’ll probably be here soon..” Flug tries to look after him, but the only thing he sees is green and hot pink hair jumping up and down in front of him, taking all his sight. 

 

He gives up looking and turns around only to be greeted by Black Hat himself. “Greetings Flug.~” Flug flinches at the surprise appearance behind him. Black Hat Looks over him and sees the two girl behind Flug. 

“Good evening, I apologize for keeping you waiting.” Demencia can’t keep her excitement in at all, she jumps over to Black Hat with hearts in her eyes. “H-hi Black Hat!~ My name is Demencia, I’m Flug’s best friend! Oh-! And this is Pecky! She’s going to be Flug’s date for tonight!” Flug jumps at the word “date” coming out of her mouth, he grabs her at pushes them aside to talk with her in private.   

“Dem i said no double date!” Flug whispers trying to too be too loud. “Oh come on Flug! It’s going to be fuuuun!!~” 

Flug looks at her angrily but she looks back with a smug face. She then bumps Flug to the side running over to Black Hat again. 

 

“And you’ll be my date!~” She exclaims to Black Hat. He looks down at her with a confused look. 

“I was told we were hanging out, not being on a  _ *double date* _ ” He looks at Flug who’s standing with irritation in his face. “It isn’t a double date.” Flug says with a blank face. Demencia looks defeated and sighs. 

“Ok fiiiiine. We’ll just hang out then!~” She jumps around telling the plan for the night. “First we’re going bowling! Then we get some food and finally we’re going to karaoke!!” Demencia is really excited for the night, she can’t stop bouncing around with Pecky by her side. Flug exhails and looks at Black Hat. “A-as i said. She was planning the night.” Black Hat steps to the side standing a little closer besides Flug. “I do not mind. Your friends seems quite excited.” Flug looks at her and cringes inside. “Yeah. She’s like your biggest fan.” Black Hat Smirks. “Is that so?” He looks down at Flug so he blushes. Demencia looks back at them yelling. “Hey!~ Are you ready to get this party starteeeed!!?” Both Black Hat and Flug nods and they then all heat to the bowling hall. 

 

-

 

Black Hat’s a pro when it comes to bowling. He have only had strikes the whole game, while the others have only gotten a couple of pins down but no strikes yet. Demencia yells and cheers every time he makes a strike, Black Hat doesn’t really care. He don’t see the meaning with the game. But it seems like he’s having fun anyway.  _ *You should think with him being a football player he would be more competitive.* _ Flug brushes of the thought and enjoys the time with his friends. 

It takes some time for Demencia to get a hang of it, she tries to get Black Hat to help her out. But he tells her if she didn’t do it herself then it wasn’t her who earned the point. She frowns and tries again. 

 

It’s Flug’s turn again, Pecky yells from the side. “Yeah Fluuuug!! You got this dude!!!” He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and then throwing the ball, there is the sound of the pins getting hit and then silence. He opens his eyes and all three are stunned with surprise. “You did it Flug!!” Pecky points at the pins. He looks and his eyes widens. “I did it? Oh-! I did it!” The other gives him a clap while he bows. 

“Thank you, thank you very much.” He takes his seat next to Pecky. Demencia wanted the teams to be her and Black Hat vs Flug and Pecky. The others went with it.  _ *I mean, bowling is bowling right?* _

 

Pecky hugs Flug when he sits down. “That was so cool Flug! You. Are. Awesome!” Flug shyly smiles. “Oh, umm.. Thanks, Pecky.” Black Hat glances at Pecky for a moment, a low growl escapes his mouth. “It’s your turn Blackie!~” Demencia says to him with a big smile. He stands up and takes a ball. He positions himself, then throwing the ball so hard it not only hit all pins but goes right through the wall and out the building too. 

The others have a surprised look on their faces. “That was.. So COOL!!” Demencia jumps up and down while praising Black Hat. He turns around with his normal face, though there is a hint of pissed off. 

 

Everyone in the bowling hall looks at them. “Maybe we should get going..” Flug looks around nervously. “Yeah. Who’s hungry?!” Pecky jumps out of the seat. “Uh! I am!!” Demencia throws her hand in the air. Pecky takes Flug by the arm and heats out the building with Demencia and Black Hat behind them. Black Hat glares at her holding into Flug’s arm, quietly hissing now and then.

 

“So where do you wanna eat?!” Demencia ask ~~mostly Black Hat~~. “I don’t mind where we depart to.” Flug answers even though it was mostly Black Hat that were being asked. “Yeah, me neither.” Demencia and Pecky talks for a moment. “What about the chinese restaurant?!” They say it on the same time like twins. Flug grins. “Sure.” Black Hat nods and follows the others to the restaurant. 

 

The restaurant is on a street filled with shops and other restaurants. They go inside to be greeted by a waitress with a welcoming smile. “Good evening, what should it be?” Demenica takes charge as always and orders a table for four. They sit down boys on one side and girls on the other. The waitress comes over again to take their orders. Flug orders sushi, Black Hat takes the house favorit and the girls takes buffet. As drinks Black Hat and Flug orders citron water and the girls coke. It takes a couple of minutes before the waitress comes with their drinks, the girls takes of to the buffet bar leaving the guys by themselves. 

 

Flug looks around the restaurant seeing how detailed it is, it’s beautiful, he looks to the left meeting Black Hat’s eyes looking back at him. Black Hat’s about to say something but was cut of by the girls coming back from the buffet. “I  ****love**** chinese food! It’s just so different from the other foods in town!!” Demencia says delighted looking at Black Hat. Flug was about to respond to her but was cut of by the waitress with their food, she puts down the plates with a gentle smile on her face. “Oh, thank you.” The waitress smiled to him and walks away to serve the other customers. 

Demencia and Pecky chats away while Flug and Black Hat barely even speak a word. 

 

Black Hat eats his food in silence, though Flug tries, but fails, to talk with the girls. They keep cutting him of not letting him say a word, he decides to give up and just eat his food. His left hand is laying on the couch between him and Black Hat. He didn’t even notice it till something touches it. 

He glances down and sees Black Hat’s hand on top of his, his face turns scarlet. He don’t know what to do with himself.  _ *Why i-is he doing that? S-should i m-move my hand, or s-should i ignore it??* _ He doesn’t say a thing while continuing eating his food, not moving his hand either. He glances up at Black Hat seeing him having a soft smile on his lips.  _ *wow..* _ Flug realizes how handsome Black Hat actually is, he seems to not being able to stop staring. He gets eye contact with him, his face darkens, though he don’t look away. They’re now holding hands, none of them letting go.  

_ *Well this is, Ummm……  Oh god, i’m fallen for him...* _ A drop of sweat slides down the side of his head. 

 

“Hey Flug, you ok?” Flug looks up seeing Pecky with a somewhat worried look. “U-umm, y-yeah! I-i’m fine!” He smiles nervously to her. She gives him a mysterious glare. 

“So how are you liking the food Black Hat??” Demencia asked excited, taking the tension between Flug and Pecky away without knowing it. 

“The food it quite enjoyable.” Demencia beams with joy. “I’m so happy you think so! You talk really formal you know that right! Why is that??” Flug gets corrios and looks at Black Hat wanting to know too. “I have always spoken like this. I am aware that it is different, though i do like it.” 

Demencia looks at him with awe in her eyes. “That’s so cool.. How did you learn it?!” Black Hat takes another bite of his meal before answering. “You seem to enquire quite a lot of questions.” He looks up giving her a teasing smile, Demencias eyes turns into hearts again. 

“W-well i just wanna know more about you!” The smile on her face couldn’t possibly get any larger. 

 

When all of them are done eating the girls beams with energy “Well..~ Who’s ready for some karaoke?!!” Their hands is once again in the air, ready to get going. Black Hat and Flug nods and follows the girls to the next location. 

 

-

 

The karaoke place is further into the city. They can choose the bar or a private room, they choose the private room to not being disturbed. Inside the room was two sofas with a table in between. A tv’s hanging on the wall and a tablet filled with different karaoke songs laying on the table. The two girls take a seat in one sofa and Flug and Black Hat in the other. 

Demencia and Pecky starts choosing several songs to sing, they aren’t the best singers. When a high note comes up it sound like a cat being pulled in the tail. Flug cringes inside and laughs when they do a silly pose. It’s clearly that Demencia’s trying to impress Black Hat, it just didn’t work at all, he kept having an eye for Flug. 

 

“So, when are you selecting a song?~” Black Hat looks at Flug next to him with a both teasing but flirty grin. Flug looks up blushing a bit at his question. “I-i don’t really sing..” Black Hat give a little chuckle. “You can not come to a karaoke place and not just sing one song.” Flug looks away not really knowing what to say. “W-well..” Black Hat grabs the tablet looking for a song. “If you will not find one, then i will find one for you.~” Flug’s eyes shoot wide open looking at him. 

“W-what?! N-no it’s fine- I-i-” It was too late and Black Hat had already found a song And when the girls realizes they jump down on the sofa facing Flug. “You’re going to sing?!” “That’s so awesome Flug!! Give it your best!” The girls pull him out of the sofa leaving the microphone in his hands. 

 

He stands nervously, not sure if he should do it or not. He looks at the song and realized he knows it. The words “Toxic” is spelled big on the tv. He sighs taking the microphone op to his bag. “F-fine..” The song begins and the lyrics shows up on the tv. He takes a deep breath, opens up his mouth to let the words out. 

“Baby can’t you see, I’m calliiing. A guy like you, should wear a warniiing. It’s dangerous. I’m falliiing.~” 

Flug’s voice was soft and clear. The girls sat in awe of his singing talent, with hanging mouths. Black Hat is surprised too, he have a pleased expression. A small smirk creaking onto the corner of his lips. 

 

It’s like Flug’s singing the song to Black Hat, the text explains kinda what Black Hat is doing to him. “With a taste of your lips, I’m on a riiide. You’re toxic, I’m slipping under. With a taste of your poison paridiiiise. I’m addicted to you, don’t you know that you’re toxic!~”

 

The song’s over and the girls claps and cheers him on. “That was awesome Flug!!” “Your singing is like so good!!!” Flug sits down next to Black Hat trying to get his breath. “What an amazing voice you got. I enjoyed it quite a bit.~” The girls are all at the singing again. Flug blushes looking up at him. “T-thanks..” They stare into each other's eyes for longer than necessary. Black Hat begins leaning closer to Flug with eyes slowly shutting. But before anything happens Demencia interrupts “You wanna sing too Blackie?!” 

A big smile is on her face, holding the microphone in her hands. Flug snaps out of the trance looking away frantically. Black Hat looks at her with a bad hiding annoyance in his eyes. “I will have to pass for now. Perhaps later?” Even though he’s annoyed he knows how to act. 

“Come oooon!~ Like you said to Flug! You can’t come to a karaoke place and then not sing just  ****one**** song!” Black Hat sighs and takes the microphone out of her hands. “Alright, but do not cry when you lose.” He give her a smug face. Demencia beams up with joy. “Oh! I ain’t gonna lose!” 

 

Pecky takes the seat next to Flug. “I’m like  ****so**** tired! Aren’t you??” Flug look awkwardly at her. 

“I guess so? It have been a long day after all.” “I have had so much fun tonight! Especially with you around!!~” She hugs him tightly not wanting to let go. “Gah- P-pecky- I c-can’t breathe-!” 

Black Hat hears their conversation, he growls quietly. He stops concentrating on the song, which makes him sing wrong. “Hah! Looks like i’m winning!!” Black Hat snaps out of it, turning his attention back to the game. Still having a half ear open to the other conversation though. 

 

Flug tries to find a reason to get out, he needs some cold water in his face, not being cuddled up with by Pecky. 

Flug gets up saying he’ll head to the bathroom, Pecky gives him a bright smile. “Have fun!” Flug looks at her with a kind of descuessed confusion, then leaves the room. 

 

Flug enters the bathroom walking starite to the sink to splash some cold water in his face. “Too close..” He lets out i sigh, then looks at himself in the mirror. He’s blushing again. Another sigh escapes him, he splashes some more water in his face before turning it off.  _ *self control Flug. Self control..* _

He walks over to the door opening it, but bumps into something before he can take a step out. He looks up and sees Black Hat. “B-black Hat? Why are you-” 

“The girls were tired, so they decided to head home.” Flug takes a step back. “O-oh..” They stand awkwardly not saying anything.  _ *Oh my god, this is awkward..* _

 

“Are you tired as well?” Flug looks up and thinks for a moment before answering. “N-no, not really.” Black Hat grins like he just got a brilliant idea of some sort. 

“If you do not want the evening to end yet, would you accompany me to a movie at my residence?~” 

He leans a bit closer, Flug’s brows ringles a little with confusion. “Residence? O-oh-! Y-you mean your dorm?” Black Hat nods, still having the grin planted on his face. Flug’s cheeks gets a bright rosa color.  _ *Well the water surely didn’t help.* _  “U-umm.. S-sure.” Black Hat straightens up with delight. “Excellent.~” 

-

 

The walk to Black Hat’s dorm is quiet. Flug feels awkward, he tries starting op  conversation. “S-so.. Who actually won, you or Demencia?” Black Hat grins. 

“She did. You know, she’s quit an energetic girl.” 

Flug chuckles at Black Hat’s statement. “Y-yeah.. She have always been like that.” “She told earlier that she is your best friend.” Flug smile weakly. “Mhm. We have been friends since we were kids, she was always there when the other kids bullied me..” Flug’s smile weaken a bit. “Is she your only friend?” Flug gaze ended on the ground. “Y-yeah.. W-well i mean Pecky is a friend t-too, but we only ever hang out w-when it’s with Demencia s-so.” Black Hat’s expression turns annoyed. “She seemed quite interested in you.” He says it with a lower tone than he usually talk with. Flug lets out a small laugh. 

“Pfft- Interested? In me? Heh, never. I-I mean, I don’t even like her in t-that way anyway so.” Black Hat don’t respond before a couple seconds pass. “So she is not an interest to you?” Flug gets a weirded disgusted expression of the thought of him and Pecky being a thing. “Nope. S-she  ****is**** a nice person, b-but she’s not my type, at all.” 

The smile returns to Black Hat’s face. “Then what  ****is**** your type?.” Flug blushes under his bag.  _ *I-i’m not even sure myself. I’ve never really thought about it..* _

“I-I- Umm.. I-I’m not sure..?” Black Hat grins at Flug’s reaction. 

  
  


They make it to the dorm, it looks completely just like the others from outside, but inside is a whole other story. Flug’s still amazed of how elegant Black Hat’s dorm looks. His dorm is nothing compared to this. Flug looks around, he didn’t have a real chance to the last time he was here. 

_ *This place is amazing! It’s so well designed and organized.* _ He walks down the small hallway and sees the door to Black Hat’s bedroom. He thinks back on the night were he woke up in there. A deep blush formed on his face, he walk over to the door staring at all the little details carved into it. There’s little hat patterns, tentacle like things and other beautiful hand carvings.

 

He found his way to the living room seeing Black Hat crouching on the floor looking after a movie. “What kind of movie would you prefer?” His voice is completely relaxed, unlike Flug’s. “I-I’m up for w-whatever.” He sits down on the couch thinking for himself.  _ *Wow.. He have a lot of different movies.* _ He sitting on the couch but can still see all the different movies in the cabinet. He glances at one particular, without thinking he talks out. “W-wow! You have “The END of the Galaxy”?! I-I’ve heard so much about that movie, but have never seen it!” 

Black Hat looks back at him with an amused expression. The blush on Flug’s face grows dark red. 

“I take it you’d like to watch this one?~” Flug silently nods, embarrassed of his out burts. Black Hat sets the movie on and joins Flug on the couch afterwards. He sits right next to Flug, which makes their legs touch. 

 

“So, you like sci fi movies?” The grin still remaining on his face he looks at Flug, he shyly smile in responds. “Y-yeah. Sci fi things are.. kinda my thing.” “That’s right. You were building this strange looking device in the science building once. What was it you called it?” Flug looks surprised of him remembering that. “A travel size light show.. I can’t believe you remember.” He lets out a snicker.

“Why of course, that was the night i confronted you regarding the gift.~” Flug blushes, a sad expression forming on his face. “Y-yeah.. But as i told you before, i did it for a friend, Demencia. She asked me to do it for her, I’m still not sure why she couldn’t just have done it herself..” Flug looks down at his hands feeling a bit uneasy. Black Hat’s expression doesn’t change, he leans in closer to Flug, sealing their lips together. He took Flug of guard again, but he don’t care. One of Black Hat’s arms wraps around Flug’s back to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. It’s passionate, Flug melts into the kiss, not wanting it to end. 

Little sound escaping from him now and then beyond his control. Black Hat partends their kiss to whisper something softly in Flug’s ear. 

“It does not matter how or why.. Only what escalated from it.” He lets Flug get his breath before sealing their lips again, not letting Flug go, not that he wants to go. Flug’s mind is cloudy, the only thing he can think about is the sensation of their lips together. Flug’s arms curls up around Black Hat’s neck, holding him close to his body. Wanting- no, needing more. 

 

-Next chapter will be NSFW-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)ε｀●)


	9. An Amazing Feeling (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is highly NSFW, so you are now warned. 
> 
> I've written this chapter so you do not HAVE to read it to understand the rest of the story line. So if you do not like reading NSFW stuff then you can skip this chapter with no problem :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in hereeee~~

 

Black Hat’s lips are warm against Flug’s. The movie is playing in the background with no attention pointing at it. Flug’s heart beats rapidly. Flug’s laying on the couch with Black Hat on top of him, his hands sliding up and down his chest. 

The feeling of Black Hat’s tongue against his own is stunning, it’s a deep passionate french kiss. Black Hat’s tongue is unnatural long and slick, slithering around Flug’s. The sensations on Flug’s body drives him crazy, making him want more. 

Black Hat parts from his lips, kissing Flug’s cheeks down to his jawline and then to his neck. His tongue plays with a specific spot on his neck, nipping at it now and then. 

 

A sharp pain begins to sting at the spot on his neck, Flug lets out a gasp at the sudden sting. 

“Arh-!~” Though it hurts from the bite, it feels satisfying to. Black Hat licks and sucks the blood from the wound, getting delicious moans and gasps from Flug underneath him. He sinks his teeth into Flug’s neck again, making him give a little cry. Flug digs his fingernails into Black Hat’s back. 

He doesn’t understand how something that hurt so much, can feels so good on the same time. 

Flug begins to get hard, and Black Hat knows this. He pulls away from Flug slightly panting. “You want to continue in my room?~” Flug’s face is entirely red, he can’t say a word from the panting, so he simply nods. 

 

Black Hat lifts him up, carrying him into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. He lays Flug on the bed with himself on top continuing immediately. He can sense that Flug wants this,  ****bad**** , and so do he. 

He licks the bite wounds sucking up the drops of blood, while his hands are all over Flug’s body. Flug have never felt this much pleasure in his life, and he wants  ****more**** . 

Flug isn’t the one controlling his body anymore. He pulls Black Hat closer to his body, to feel as much of him as possible. His body is screaming after Black Hat’s touch, and boy was he gonna get it. The bed is king sized and is sat up next to the wall. 

So Black Hat can pin him up against the wall, which he did, taking the body under him for himself. 

 

Flug’s mind is fussy and turned off, only thinking about pleasure. He likes the way Black Hat dominates him and pins him against the wall, making him  ****his**** . The pleasure and pain from every bite is almost overwhelming. 

Black Hat hands finds their way to flugs pants unbuttoning them while Flug takes of his shirt and Black Hat does the same. Flug feels throbbing by his pelvis, though it’s not only his own member. 

Black Hat pulls away with a big toothed grin on his face. He enjoys the sight before him, taking all of it in. Flug’s inpatient, ann pulls himself forward crushing his lips upon Black Hat’s and throwing his arms around his neck. 

 

“So inpatient~” Black Hat looks him in the eyes, with the smirk still upon his face. 

 

“Shut up.” Flug commanded and closes the space between them once again. Their tongues melting together, with each kiss getting sloppier than the last. Black Hat’s dick is now just above Flug’s entrance, waiting impatiently to inter and claim the younger male. 

Flug lifts himself up a bit to brush against Black Hat’s dick, inviting him to inter, Black Hat doesn’t waste another second to comply. The sensation Flug felt is overwhelming, Black Hat slowly entered, pushing it further and further in before beginning the thrusting. 

He knew this is Flug’s first time, so he’s gentle and makes sure the younger teen enjoys it. 

 

The sounds escaping Flug’s mouth is delicate but wet, Black Hat can’t get enough of them and does whatever he can to get more. 

Flug’s chest is hammering fast and unsteady, his breathing is loud and uneven. Though it’s pleasant. Flug can feel he’s about come, his nails still digging into Black Hat shoulders with no mercy. “B-black- H-haaat..! I-i’m commi-! Arh!!” 

Black Hat comes right after, splurting his semon deep into the younger male. A few seconds pass and he plots right next to Flug, holding the boy tight. 

They are both a wet and panting mess, trying to catch their breaths. Flug’s mind slowly starts to clear up from his arousal. “T-that was..-”, “Amazing?~” 

Before Flug could even finish his sentence, Black Hat had interrupted him, with a big smug on his face. Flug gave a little giggle and closed his eyes. “Y-yeah..” He then scooped closer to the demon snuggling into his chest, the gesture is gladly greated back. He have never felt this peaceful and safe in his life. It’s.. nice. 

 

The two of them laid there for, who knows how long, and before they knew it, they both had fallen in a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.. I think my work here is done! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
